Bonnie & Clyde
by CarlaPeterLove
Summary: If loving you had a price... I would pay my life for you.
1. On The Run

_**I've had this first part written for a while now but I have**_ _ **tweaked a few parts of it to make it sort of fit into the disastrous wedding that happened in yesterdays episode.**_

 _ **However in this, Carla didn't leave the Street the very next day and the Platt's don't stay at her place.**_

 _ **So yeah, if I was in charge at Corrie, this is how Carla's exit might go...**_

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Things weren't supposed to go this way.

Absolutely none of this was planned.

But... it all happened anyway.

It's astounding how quickly someone's life can change.

One moment you're sat in your living room, lost in a pile of clothes, halfway through a glass of wine and the next… the next you're speeding down an unknown motorway, in the middle of the night with absolutely no idea if you will ever return back home.

None of this seemed real.

In fact, it all felt like some sort of dramatic action movie, one of those ones with lots of twists and turns, one of those movies that will keep you guessing right until the very end.

Other than the lights that ran along the Motorway, it was pitch black out and it looked as if the black car which was struggling to stay under the speed limit, was currently sat in was probably the only car out there for miles.

Well, it was almost three am… most people would be tucked up in bed or out in a nightclub somewhere, not driving aimlessly around and desperately trying to get away from a place, a place which was once, called home.

Even though it was the end of May, it felt like it was bitter outside, it felt like the the type of cold weather that could make even the most outdoorsy type of person want to retreat into the warm, yet Carla Connor still had the window rolled right down, she needed to get some air, she needed to feel the harsh winds on her face, she needed to feel that all of this was real, otherwise she might not have believed it.

Her long lightened brown hair blew wildly against the breeze as she stared out of the window, she didn't see anything that resembled something familiar, in fact she didn't even know where she was.

She also couldn't see see straight, She had tried to make out what all the motorway signs were saying but as they whizzed by they were all just a blur.

She would never have believed something like this could have happened, right now she was supposed to be in Paris.

Right now she was supposed to be on Honeymoon with the man who she had once trusted more than anyone in the world.

Instead of Paris, Instead of being on her Honeymoon, Carla was still in the U.K, although she was hoping she wasn't still in Manchester by this point.

She was hoping that she was far far away from there and was wondering if the unimaginable mess that she'd left behind her had been discovered yet.

Yes... it must have, someone must have come by now, someone must have seen the terrifying sight that had been left in her flat.

With all of these thoughts, It was a real good thing that Carla wasn't the one driving.

It was a good thing that there was someone else there with her.

Someone else in the driver's seat.

Someone who was just as lost and just as desperate as she was.

Carla looked over at the person in the seat next to her and smiled in the best way that she could given what was happening at this very moment in time.

Amongst the sheer fright she was feeling, she was also immensely glad that she wasn't by herself tonight.

She was glad someone was there with her, that she wasn't doing this alone and she was especially glad that it was him.

Then again…

If he hadn't of been there, if he hadn't of turned up at her flat out of the blue, surprising her and somehow convincing her to let him in, maybe things would have been different, maybe she wouldn't have to be running away at all.

Maybe she would be in bed, fast asleep ready for her flight to L.A tomorrow instead of speeding down the motorway in the early hours, en route to nowhere… somewhere… anywhere.

This wasn't the first time they were leaving Weatherfield together.

They'd done this once before, only this time there was a hell of a lot more at stake and there was absolutely no going back.

Not this time.

The driver of the car had both of his tired eyes placed firmly on the road ahead of them but he still knew that Carla was watching him, counting on him and depending on him.

It was a feeling he had missed for years and it was a feeling that no matter how bad things got, he'd want to lose again.

"Carla... it's freezing out there... close the window love."

She nodded slowly and pressed her finger down on the button that was the door next to her to close the window.

It had been hours since it happened, hours since the true horror of tonight had truly begun and yet it still hadn't sunk in.

Hours had gone by Carla still couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

She still wasn't sure how he convinced her to let him in and how he convinced her to listen to him at all.

She still wasn't sure how they were so suddenly interrupted and how a simple night where she was supposed to have been packing turned into such a horrific nightmare.

She also wasn't sure how it was possible that even though she was in the middle of nowhere at three am in the morning... she actually felt safe.

It was him... He made her feel safe.

Amongst all of the terrible, awful things Carla had been through… especially over the past few days, This night had truly been one of the worst nights of her existence and she had no idea how that the man who was sat right next to her, could make her feel so protected.

It only took her a few seconds to realise that she was totally and completely kidding herself.

She knew how all of those things were possible.

Even though she still loved Nick... she also still loved someone else.

Him.

She still loved him and if she was being honest with herself, she never stopped loving him.

Not when she found out he had been cheating on her.

Not when he was in prison, not even when he had moved away to Portsmouth and not even when he had returned to the street for a family funeral and didn't even try to talk to her.

His return was brief, so quick that it could have almost never happened and for Carla it was only made worse by the fact that he hadn't even tried to make contact with her whilst he was there.

That hurt.

That hurt Carla a lot and one night very soon after that she was in the pub and she over heard that he was going to work in Antigua, it was then she felt as if this should have really been the end.

She felt as if she should try and move on properly now.

He was going to the Caribbean.

He was the kind of guy who could fit in anywhere and in a place like that, she was sure he would find a new woman in no time.

So, Carla buried all her feelings for Peter deep inside her heart, she told herself she wouldn't let those feelings rise again and very shortly after that, she found love in another.

Even though a part of her still loved her ex husband like mad, she was able to fall fast and hard for none other than Nicholas Tilsley.

It was complicated at first, there were a lot of reasons why she should have ran in the other direction from her ex's ex's ex but she didn't, She just couldn't and sure enough, only months after they had got together, she found her self proposing.

They got engaged and even though every now and then there was a very small lingering thought about a certain ex, life was pretty much perfect… but only for a short while because after all...

This is Carla Connor's life and Carla Connor's life is never perfect for too long.

If it wasn't for finding out exactly who she was just after Christmas… Carla wouldn't have struggled, she wouldn't have made a foolish mistake... and maybe she and Nick would still be together now.

Yes they would.

They'd still be married in fact.

Their marriage wouldn't have been annulled by Nick the very day after they exchanged their vows.

Carla wouldn't have had to stop her own wedding to come clean about the mistake she'd made with that other man.

Tracy Barlow wouldn't have burst in on the wedding shortly after that and caused a right scene in front of all their wedding guests.

Nick wouldn't have literally pushed her away from him.

He wouldn't have screamed, he wouldn't have shouted, he wouldn't have scared the living daylights out of Carla because he was suddenly so different, he was another Nick... not the one she had come to know over the past year and a half.

He then wouldn't have taken all the worst things that she thinks about herself and used them against her, once again, in front of all their wedding guests.

His Mother wouldn't have got up and slapped Carla across the face, shocking completely everyone.

Carla wouldn't have not been able to think right, she wouldn't have crashed her car that night, she wouldn't have hit Cathy and have put many lives in danger.

It seemed as if everyone hated her now and Carla saw no way out other than to leave the place she had lived for the past decade.

That was why, days after her wedding she was sat surrounded by all the stuff that she was taking with her to L.A tomorrow.

Her flight was at Seven Pm and she was due to say goodbye to her family and Michelle in the morning. She was half way through a glass of wine as she put the last remaining clothes into a suitcase and the last thing she had been expecting on that fateful Friday night, was to have her buzzer go off and to hear the words…

"Carla... it's Peter… please… please... just let me in."

She let him in.

She let him in without thinking twice.

She didn't quite know why, she just did, those buried feelings had taken over her mind which told her this was a ridiculous idea.

They only had thirty minutes together.

Thirty confused and very emotional minutes before they were suddenly interrupted.

Thirty minutes before another person burst in on them unexpected and before that person changed everything forever.

There was definitely no going back now.

Not after what happened.

This was it...

Carla Connor and Peter Barlow… were on the run.


	2. Beautiful Nightmare

Peter Barlow always managed to have some sort of magic spell on Carla.

From their first proper meeting, one that happened by pure coincidence, Peter immediately had Carla's full attention and now it was clear that many many years later, things were still the same between them.

From the moment Carla realised how much in love she was with Peter, She always said that she would have done anything for him and now… well now she's paid the ultimate price for it.

Now they were probably hundreds of miles away from home, from their families, from their friends and hopefully… from their enemies.

All those years ago, when Peter had made the decision to move back to Weatherfield with Simon, when he'd took over the bookies and married Leanne, he really thought that his life was set in stone.

He thought was happy with Leanne and Simon. He truly felt like he was on the right path but then one day, he stumbled into Carla Connor at an AA meeting and suddenly a whole new path had opened up for him.

This particular path had a lot of bumps along the way and the moment he had told Carla he loved her, life was never the same again.

He did love her.

He loved her more than he loved any woman in his life and yet... He still managed to mess it all up.

He messed it up… big time. He wrecked every single little thing that he and Carla had in fact, which is why he was finding it so hard to believe that she had actually let him in her flat earlier on that night.

Peter had gone over to Carla's flat upon hearing about all the drama that had happened at her wedding and all he wanted was to check that she was okay, all he wanted was to have another chance to apologise for how he treated her and that was it... then he'd walk away.

Peter was no fool, he knew that Carla wasn't about to just forgive him for everything that he did and he also knew that after just being dumped by Nick she would be in no position to even think of getting back together with him, all he wanted to do was to make sure Carla knew that she was still cared for by him and now they were sat in a practically stolen car, driving through what seemed like the middle of nowhere.

It was like all of this… everything that was happening was like living in some crazy dream.

Peter was sure that any moment now he would wake up, all the way back in Portsmouth and things would be totally normal but this wasn't a dream and if it wasn't for the fact that he now had Carla by his side, then Peter would have really wished that he really was in a dream.

He would have wished that he wasn't speeding away from his kid and his Dad.

He would have wished that what had happened in Carla's flat only hours ago hadn't of happened but we all know there is no such thing as wishes and the more Peter thought about it, the more he realised that this appalling situation wasn't like a dream, it was actually like a beautiful nightmare.

The beautiful part being his reunion with Carla.

The nightmare part being the reason why they were now on the run.

Peter was petrified about what they were doing, taking Johnny Connors car, running away in the middle of the night without saying a word to anyone… without saying goodbye.

He had barley been back on the street for one night and yet he had already left… never to return it seemed.

It almost killed Peter to think about what he was leaving behind. He imagined Simon waking up tomorrow and hearing the news about what happened.

Peter thought about how ashamed his Dad would also be to hear what happened and of how once again, he had walked away from his son.

The only thing about any of this situation that made it even slightly bearable for Peter... was Carla.

He was sure that she was worth all of this.

She was worth not ever feeling normal again.

She was worth every single risk that they were taking.

Upon returning to Manchester, Peter had no real intention of getting his wife back.

He came back when Leanne did, he said it just to see his family and now… well now it looked like he may never see his family again.

It was a devastating thought, one that would have normally sent Peter into a complete meltdown but all it took was one look at the magnificently beautiful woman who was sat in the passengers seat next to him for him to feel calm again.

It took one look at Carla's tearstained cheeks and her pale skin, for Peter to see that he had to do this.

He just had to.

Carla had begged him.

Before they had left her place… she was almost hysterical.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks when she said,

"Peter… please do this with me… I can't go on me own… I just… I can't..."

She had her hands either side of his face as she begged him to run away with her and all that Peter knew right there and then was that he had to keep her close to him, he had to keep Carla safe.

So they went and now they were travelling at just under sixty miles an hour on the motorway.

Peter was beginning to feel tired, his eyes were heavy, his arms ached and as Carla slowly yawned next to him, he knew they couldn't keep this up for much longer.

They needed to find somewhere to stay and fast.

"Peter… Where are we?" Carla asked, gazing out the window as Peter began to drive onto the slip road and off the motorway so he had time to think.

"No idea…" He said casually, as if it genuinely didn't matter and that he would eventually find his way.

"So… when are you planning on finding out?" Carla asked irritatedly, not meaning to snap at Peter but doing it because she was totally on edge.

"Look Car… I don't know okay, but look at the state of us, we can't drive around all night, we need to find somewhere to stay, we need to get some sleep n then we need to actually sit down n figure this all out... sort out what we are going to do next." Carla took a deep breath and shook her head.

"This is wrong… Peter we can't do this… maybe I overreacted… Maybe things won't be so bad… maybe if we just explain things… maybe we should just... Go back." She said quietly but Peter shook his head at her firmly.

"No… We are not going back... No way..." He said in a stern voice, thinking about the sight they had left behind and knowing there was no point of return.

"But Peter..."

"Explain?" Peter cried, "Explain what? Carla they won't believe it for a damn second, you know that... that's why you suggested this whole thing right?"

"Yeah..." Carla nodded slowly, biting down on her lip hard.

At this point, the idea of going back was absolutely preposterous.

They couldn't possibly go back, What would people say when they found out? What would people do?

They wouldn't understand, they wouldn't know that Carla and Peter really had no choice.

That it wasn't how it all looked and that they had just acted on a fear induced impulse.

They wouldn't believe Carla and Peter's story, the ambulance would have definitely turned up by now… and they would have definitely called the police… for sure.

Carla and Peter weren't back together, nowhere near in fact. Peter wasn't even sure he and Carla were even friends at the moment, all he knew was that he had just got Carla back in his life and that there was no way that he was going to lose her again… not in this lifetime.

"You're right…" Carla sniffed hard, "We can't go back…" Peter took a quick glance over to the passengers seat where he saw Carla wipe her cheek out of the corner of his eye.

"Baby… please… don't cry…" Peter said wishing he could reach over and touch her. "Come on love, get your phone out n try to find us the nearest hotel or something."

Even though things were still up in the air between them, Carla had found an enormous amount of strength and willpower, in the way that Peter had just called her baby.

It was just a silly pet name that they had developed for each other, way back in the early stages of their relationship and Carla was sure Peter had said it absent-mindedly but still, it meant so much to hear him calling her it again.

It meant so much for her to hear that she wasn't alone in this.

With Peter by her side she felt safe.

Even in the midst of all the dark things that had happened to them this evening, having Peter back in her life meant that there could be light at the end of tunnel.

They hadn't really had much of a chance to talk properly before everything went wrong.

Those thirty minutes were no where near enough to save a relationship but now it was hours later, now they were on the run together… things were different and Carla thought that if they could just get away… maybe one day they could have a future together after all.

She wasn't sure what kind of future of course, she still loved Nick and she was still devastated about the way their wedding had turned out but now things were forced to change, now things had to be different.

Carla knew she had to listen to what Peter had told her so she reached forward and delved into the large black bag that she had packed in a hurry earlier on.

She had only chucked a few clothes in there, jeans, tops and underwear. She also had her iPad and her handbag but that was it.

What she should have done was take the suitcase she'd packed for L.A but it was way too heavy for her and Peter to have dragged down the stairs when they were in such a hurry.

She anxiously chewed her bottom lip even more as she peered down into the bag and she shook her head at the small amount of things that she had brought along.

It was not going to be enough.

Not if they were never going to go back, what if they were gone for weeks? Or even months? There was only at the most, three outfits in her bag, that's if she didn't include the one that she was wearing right now.

Peter still had the bag that he had brought up from Portsmouth, he had left it by the stair at his Dad's place before going back to see Carla, but he had very quickly snuck into his Dad's and grabbed it before throwing it in the boot of the car.

Johnny's car, the one Carla had borrowed a few days ago and the one that she'd still had the keys too.

Carla tried not to think about Johnny waking up and him realising his car was gone and she knew that it wouldn't take him long to find out who had it.

Carla also knew that Peter could only have packed his stuff for a short stay, so that meant he would eventually run out of stuff too.

She knew that she was being stupid, that right now after everything that had happened, clothes should have been the last thing on her mind and that the amount of stuff that they had just couldn't be helped but she couldn't stop her self from wishing that they had maybe thought this all through.

She saw Peter yawn and knew that the adrenaline that they had both been running on for most of the night, was now wearing very thin.

After much delving, Carla eventually found her phone, buried deep within her clothes and when she pulled it out, she saw at least a dozen missed calls from her best friend Michelle, there were also calls from Kate her sister, Aidan her brother, Johnny her new Dad and also Roy Cropper.

There were text messages and voice messages too but Carla didn't have the strength in her to read or listen to any of them right now.

She knew that they would make her upset, she knew that they probably held important information about what she and Peter had left behind but she also knew that right now the most important thing to do was to get her and Peter somewhere safe.

After all, the damage was already done… there was no going back now.


	3. How Long?

"According to my phone we're only just past Stockport..." Carla began as she looked down at the maps app, she shook her head and sighed in an annoyed fashion.

She had hoped that they were a little further away from Manchester than that, but she and Peter hadn't actually been driving for too long, not by the time Carla had visited several different cash points and got as much money out as she could.

She had been the one driving at first, but she just couldn't keep herself calm. She couldn't drive safely, her turns were sharp, she kept stalling the car and at one point she was sure she was driving around in circles… This is why Peter had taken over.

"Okay... So what's the nearest place we can stay?" Peter asked, as pulled up on the side of a quiet road so that he could help Carla properly.

He was just as terrified as Carla but somehow he had been able to manage it better. Somehow he had been able to control his driving and get them both a little further away from danger.

"Erm..." Carla hesitated, scrolling through the list of hotels that the app had suggested for her.

"Carla... this really is no time for you to be a diva." Peter said with a ever so slight grin because he could tell by her tone of voice that she was not impressed with whatever the nearest hotel was.

"Yeah… I know." She replied feeling foolish, "There's a Premier Inn literally around the corner… according to this…" She held up her phone and showed Peter the map on screen.

"Premier Inn it is then." He said, taking a deep breath before starting the car, Carla directed him and sure enough he pulled up outside the hotel only minutes later.

Peter had initially suggested for Carla to go in first and ask if they had a room whilst he had parked the car but she shook her head anxiously, as if she didn't want to be away from him for even one second, as if the mere thought of it scared the life out of her.

"Okay." Peter nodded because he understood straight away, he could tell that Carla was still shaken by everything that had happened tonight, so he parked Jonny Connor's car in the hotel car park and then they both got out simultaneously.

The cold air hit them instantly as they gazed around them, as if they expected hundreds of people to suddenly burst out on them but when they looked around properly it was clear to see that they were the only people out there for miles.

Carla began walking first and as she staggered over to the entrance to the premier inn, Peter went and put a protective arm around her, holding her close, trying his best to keep her warm, guessing it would maybe help her make feel safe.

"Thanks." Carla breathed as they made their way into the pretty deserted hotel.

It was so late that there was hardly anyone about inside too, there was just one person sat behind the desk with his head in his hands, he was obviously extremely tired and was on the night shift.

Carla took a deep breath as they got towards desk but then she stopped suddenly, Her eyes were wide and she was shaking her head frantically, Peter looked at her and pulled her to the side.

"What's wrong?" He hissed, watching Carla with concern. She looked rather worriedly over at the desk and then back at Peter.

"I was just thinking... maybe we should give fake names, y'know just in case the police… in case… y'know… they're looking for me." Carla said quietly,

Peter breathed in deeply and thought about things for a moment, if the police had turned up in Wetherfield and put two and two together… they would definitely be looking for Carla but he wasn't sure about himself, maybe they didn't know he was involved yet. He hadn't actually told anyone that he was going to see Carla tonight but when Peter thought about things properly, he knew it wouldn't take his family to realise his bag had been taken and that he was gone as well. He knew it also wouldn't take them long to connect his disappearance with Carla's.

"I've… got some cash so they won't be able to trace us... For now anyway." Carla said nervously, staring at Peter and wondering if he maybe wished he hadn't come with her tonight. "So?" Carla asked when Peter stayed silent, "What d'ya reckon? Fake names?"

Peter swallowed as he nodded at Carla slowly, She was right, if the police really were after them the local B&B's and Hotels would probably be the first places they'd look.

"Sounds like a plan... So what names should we give then?" Peter asked, still wondering if this was all a terrible nightmare. Carla shrugged and thought for a moment.

"I have no idea... It just needs to be something we'll remember, something that we won't forget if we're asked…" Peter pondered for a moment too and then gave Carla a slight smirk.

"Okay… leave it to me." He said and he took Carla's hand supportively.

They made their way over to the desk gingerly and Peter cleared his throat so that the guy behind the desk knew that they were there. He lifted his head up and gave Carla and Peter an extremely tired smile.

"What can I do for you?" He asked before yawning rather loudly.

Peter explained that they both needed a room, rather easily coming up with an elaborate story about how he and Carla were on a road trip across the U.K, which had lead them both to where they were now.

The man behind the desk nodded at Peter's story and told him that there was only one room left. He also said,

"This is obviously you two's lucky night."

If only he knew.

The guy behind the desk then started telling Peter that check out time was at twelve pm and that if they wanted he could do them both a deal if they wanted to get a late check out, since they had arrived so late.

Carla yawned and let all of this information wash over her, she wasn't even remotely listening as Peter organised the room that they would be staying in and how long for.

She was too busy going over what everyone back home must be thinking of her, then again they didn't think much of her before tonight. She looked at Peter and wondered just how much they knew about his not so casual return and when she thought about Simon, she started anxiously chewing on a hang nail, then suddenly she thought that maybe she now looked too suspicious and took her hand away from her mouth quickly.

The man on the desk wasn't even watching her but Carla didn't care, she felt as if there were thousands of eyes on her and Peter, she couldn't seem to control her emotions properly one minute she felt as if she and Peter were going to be fine and the next she felt as if she was about to breakdown at any moment.

Peter handed some cash over to the man behind the desk as Carla stood in a daze and then he was given the key to their room. He said thank you with a polite smile and turned to Carla who looked lost in her whole little world.

"Come on love." He said as practically pulled Carla over to the lifts. Her feet dragged as Peter gently nudged her inside and she hadn't realised they were even going anywhere… not until they had almost got to the tenth floor and the doors to the lift opened right in front of her.

"You alright?" Peter asked watching her with a concerned expression, he still had hold of her hand with his big bag on his back whilst Carla carried her handbag with it hanging off her shoulder. She nodded slowly as they walked out of the lift together.

"Yeah... Well considering..." She said as Peter led her down the long and dimly lit hallway, He stopped in front of a door with the number one hundred and eight on it, He took one more look at Carla who seemed like she was a little more on the ball and used the key the man downstairs had given him to open it.

Peter walked in the room first, soon followed by Carla, She glanced around their new surroundings which had a large double bed in the middle, a sofa, a TV, a table with a kettle and some tea bags.

It was a terrible room at all, not considering the price or the fact that they had got it last minute. In fact as Peter took another look, he thought they were stood in a pretty decent room.

"Not bad eh?" he said, dumping his bag on the floor with a sigh of relief. Carla nodded in agreement but she didn't say anything.

Instead she turned around and locked the door, double-checking it twice before she nodded at it and then exhaled with relief. It was almost as if she has just locked out all of her and Peter's worries, their fears, and as if they would be completely safe behind that door.

"Come ere." Peter said holding out his arms for Carla when she turned around to face him.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked with tears in her eyes, She helplessly threw her self into Peter's arms as he moved towards her. He kissed her tenderly on the head and said,

"Well first we are gonna try to get some sleep, I've booked this room for two nights because by the time we've got a decent kip it's gonna be way past tomorrow's check out time..." Peter was hoping that despite everything that had happened tonight, they would still hopefully get some sleep.

He knew this was a long shot, especially since it had been hours and his mind was still replaying all of the events that had occurred earlier on and he knew that Carla would have been doing the same, after all… the injured party in all of this meant a hell of a lot more to her than him.

"And then what are we gonna do?" Carla asked letting go of Peter, she still had a genuine look of terror in her eyes, she still looked like at any moment she would break down in tears again and Peter really didn't want that to happen because it took him ages to get her to calm down the last down.

"We'll figure it out Carla… I promise you, tomorrow we will try and sort all of this mess out... Tonight let's just… try to get some sleep eh?" Peter looked over at the one double bed that was in the middle of the room awkwardly and then back at Carla. "Maybe… I should have asked for a room with single beds…"

"No." Carla said with a whisper, "No…"

"No…" Peter repeated softly, running his hand down Carla's back. He had no idea what she meant by this no but as she yawned exhaustedly he decided that right now what they both needed was some sleep.

He went to let go then, deciding he'd maybe give her some privacy in case she wanted to get undressed or something but when he heard her say,

"No." Once again, he stopped.

He stopped and looked her right in the eye. Something made his hands move to her arms and he hesitated before pulling the sleeves of her black cardigan over her shoulders.

It was silent as Carla allowed him to completely take her cardigan off and it wasn't long before they were both slowly and tenderly undressing each other.

Peter's touch made Carla shiver but for all the right reasons.

Their lips met of their own accord and soon after that they naturally fell onto the bed that Peter had been so worried about sharing.

Suddenly how tired Carla and Peter were disappeared, in fact they definitely didn't have a problem with getting completely naked, their clothes scattered all over the floor and their bodies pressed up against each other in a way that it hadn't been for years.

Back at Carla's flat earlier on nothing had happened between them other that an extremely small and most confusing kiss and this had occurred before they heard a loud banging at the door and before everything turned into a real nightmare.

Even though the weather had previously been quite cold for May, the hotel room was heated and it didn't take long for Carla and Peter's body temperatures to soar and for sweat to soon begin dripping off of their entwined bodies, especially as they got under the covers.

Somewhere during another impassioned kiss, Peter got on top of Carla and it was then when he properly looked down at her naked body beneath him,

"Wow" he breathed out in awe, unable to actually believe anything that had happened tonight, especially this moment. Carla giggled for the first time in hours as Peter was clearly taking in the situation that they were now in. "Carla are you sure about this?" He asked worriedly, not wanting her to think that he was taking advantage of her. Carla inhaled slowly and nodded at Peter reassuringly as she ran a delicate finger over the tattoos on his arm.

"Yes… Are you?" She asked looking up at him affectionately because at this very moment in time, all she wanted to do was to forget the horrible stuff that had gone on tonight, all she wanted was to feel nothing but Peter.

"Absolutely." Peter said taking another deep breath.

He had been dreaming about this moment for so long and even though the circumstances were less than fortunate, now he knew that she was sure, he decided he should just bask in the ambiance of being back in Carla's presence.

After all, who knows what tomorrow could bring for the pair of them.

Peter bent his head and kissed Carla once more, he kissed her so intensely that somehow Carla forgot everything that had happened before between them both, she had even forgotten the events that had lead her to this very hotel and so did Peter.

They both blocked it out.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

All that mattered in that very moment in time, was that they were back in each other's arms... but for how long?

How long could they keep this up?

How long could they stay on the run?

How long before what they did…catches up with them?


End file.
